


art for "Camelot Escapes"

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Art for Fic, Fanart, M/M, escape room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: art for "Camelot Escapes" by Ivalee





	art for "Camelot Escapes"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Camelot Escapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180631) by [Ivalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/pseuds/Ivalee). 



> Bb!! high five for our fifth anniversary!!!!!  
> I'm so happy I got to work with you again and that, not matter how summer tries to interfer with our efforts, we've once again come out on top of it :D  
> I've loved reading your fic over the summer and I can't wait to read it again just in time for Halloween ♥
> 
> As it is custom in this house, my bigbang Thank You goes to Grace, friend extraordinaire and beta angel ✿(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)
> 
> And once again lets give it up for our fantastic, hard working but always kind and patient AC mod team for another amazing year of Merlin Big Bang.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.ACBB2018)

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  credits:   
>  #1 [homepage template/Wix.com](https://www.wix.com/website-template/view/html/2062/?siteId=391e74c4-3eac-4b27-9447-33f3bb4afb28&metaSiteId=ace75f21-2b63-4afc-a9a0-a130129c9246&originUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wix.com%2Fwebsite%2Ftemplates%2Fhtml%2Fcreative-arts)   
>  #2 [Bodiam Castle by Leonardo Di Maggio](https://www.telegraph.co.uk/travel/the-big-picture/the-big-picture-photography-competition-round-481/bodium-castle-leonardo-di-maggio/)   
>  #3 [Roudn Table at Kryal Castle by Air Skull](https://www.flickr.com/photos/airskull/9727266885/in/faves-34595518@N05/)   
>  #4 [Verließ unter Rothenburg o.d.T. by Sebastian Lock](http://sebastianlock.de/blog/2011/01/verlies-unter-rothenburg-o-d-t-high-iso-im-fast-dunklen/)   
>  #5 [Medieval kitchen by Zizounai](http://www.pxleyes.com/photography-picture/594bf02d1fbfd/Medieval-kitchen.html)   
>  #6 [Map of Camelot & screenshots / BBC's Merlin](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season5/promo/5012/gallery.htm)   
>  #6 [ Gay couple embracing by loft window / Cavan Images ](https://www.offset.com/de/photos/gay-couple-embracing-by-loft-window-207401#)   
>    
>  disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.   
>    
>    
>  please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
